Ayame Tomikami
Ayame Tomikami (富神菖蒲 Tomikami Ayame) is an idol who appears as a main character in Aikatsu! Greatest Stars. She is a sexy-type idol and her preferred brand is Bohemian Sky. Appearance Ayame has long, gently waved orange hair with turquoise streaks and she wears her hair in a ponytail. She has purple eyes and is usually seen wearing the Moonlight Academy uniform. When out in public, she wears jeans and a dark blue long sleeved off-the-shoulder shirt with a white singlet underneath, and she also wears dark blue pumps with a row of white pearls on the top of the toe on each foot. Personality Ayame is a friendly and reserved girl who speaks in a polite manner. She is calm and easygoing, and also has a free spirit. She is very gentle and fair, but has no problem showing her competitive side. She is currently working as a model, usually modelling the newest designs from her favourite brand, Bohemian Sky. She looks up to and admires Sora Kazesawa. Background Ayame was born in Nagasaki, and grew up as a member of one of the richest families in Japan, thus she got everything she wanted. However, when she was 11, she overheard some of her classmates saying that Ayame was a selfish person because she got whatever she wanted, and never considered other people's feelings. This made Ayame feel bad, and so she locked herself up in her room for a period of 7 days. But during this time, her older brother, Eiji, had heard Ayame singing sadly to herself, and Eiji managed to convince Ayame to go with him to an idol's concert. The siblings watched the idol perform, and Ayame became inspired. The next day, Ayame announced to her family that she wanted to become an idol like the idol she had seen, and her father hired a personal dance trainer and singing teacher. By the time she was 13, Ayame's singing and dancing skills were near perfect, and so she decided to enroll in Moonlight Academy, and had passed the audition. Etymology Tomikami (富神): Tomi (富) translates to "rich", while Kami (神) translates to "god", coming together to become "rich god". Ayame (菖蒲): Ayame is a name that translates to "iris flower". Therefore, Tomikami Ayame means "rich god iris flower". Relationships Family Friends * 'Firanzia Vice Ronaldi -' Though Firanzia is nice to Ayame, she doesn't consider herself particularly close to her. Firanzia finds Ayame's calm nature hard to read and believes that Ayame is too polite at times. * 'Madeline Sycamore -' Due to their similar personalities, Ayame and Madeline are good friends, and are quite close. They will often work together, although Ayame will choose to work with Tsubaki more. * 'Chiasa Akagi -' * 'Tsubaki Fujioka -' Her roommate. Tsubaki likes Ayame due to their similar personalities and does not find her calm nature hard to read. They are considered to be best friends, and Ayame likes to call their duo performances "magical". * 'Melody Fontana -' * 'Miki Arashiame -' Since their personalities are similar, they get along easily. Ayame doesn't mind Miki when she's on stage, but Ayame thinks that she can win over her, which will often make Miki a bit cautious. * 'Akira Tachibana -' Although Ayame is still not close with Akira, they do share a friendly relationship. Other Characters * 'Sora Kazesawa -' It was one of Sora's concerts that inspired Ayame to become an idol, and Ayame looks up to Sora. Ayame is now the muse of Sora's brand, Bohemian Sky, and Sora will often give advice to Ayame. Quotes Trivia * Ayame is surprisingly really good at food reports. * She has a fear of octopus. * Her emblem is a lotus flower with a purple butterfly. * Her favourite foods are peaches and green tea, while she dislikes takoyaki. * Her charm point are her rosy cheeks. * Ayame shares her singing voice with Mikuru Natsuki and Sumire Hikami. * Her zodiac sign is Virgo. * She has a tendency to address those who are more experienced in the idol world with the honorific "-sama". * Ayame has a habit of saying "Can I soar to new heights?" (私は新たな高みに舞い上がることはできますか？ Watashi wa aratana takami ni maiagaru koto wa dekimasu ka?) before a performance. * Her aura is composed of lotus flowers and purple butterflies leaving a trail of turquoise dust. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Sexy Idol Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Aikatsu! Greatest Stars Category:Aikatsu! Greatest Stars characters